


Homecoming

by DefiantDame



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefiantDame/pseuds/DefiantDame
Summary: Snoggletog is coming and Hiccup feels the loneliness of not having his best friend. And he's not alone.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 11





	Homecoming

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I was not happy with Homecoming, something was missing from it... a lot of somethings. So I'm writing my own version. Or attempting to. Been a while since I've done fanfic for any fandom (and never for this one).

_Hiccup leans low over Toothless’ back, the saddle creaking between them. “Come on, bud! Let’s show them how it’s done.”_  
_Toothless wriggles, getting ready to launch from the sea stack._  
_Hiccup grins. The anticipation running through him is setting his body on fire, making him itch for the rush. For that sensation of nothing around them but air and speed._  
_Toothless leaps._  
_First, they plummet straight down the side of the sea stack, the water rushing to meet them. In unison, Hiccup and Toothless pull up. Wings spread out, they glide above the waves, the spray of them hitting both rider and dragon._  
_Hiccup urges Toothless to climb, beat his wings in powerful bursts, leaving the water behind, going higher up and break through the clouds. “Come on. Come on,” he urged. High still, they climbed. “Yeah, baby!”_  
_Toothless stops flapping and falls backwards._  
**Thud! Thud!**  
_“Whoooooo!” Hiccup detaches from the saddle and moves away from his best friend so they can watch each other…_  
**Thud! Thud!**  
_Watch… each other…_  
Slowly, Hiccup came back from his dream. The sensations of air rushing around him, the absolute adrenaline rush, and the joy all faded.   
“Hmmm…” he groaned sleepily. Lifting a hand free from the blankets he scrubbed over his eyes. Things were coming back into focus; the air was cold, nipping at his finger. _Snoggletog… yeah, it’s a couple of days away._  
**Thud! Thud!**  
He pulled his hand away and opened his eyes. Dust floated from the beams above, disturbed by something… something on the roof that kept hitting… something big…  
“Toothless!” he exclaimed.  
Hiccup didn’t wait for logic. He threw back the blankets and raced. His heart was beating fast and a huge grin pulled the corners of his mouth up he was so happy. Overjoyed! How could he forget?! Down the stairs and quickly out the front door, Hiccup ran around to the side of the house.  
Up high, straddling the roof was something big.  
But not big enough to be a dragon.  
Hiccup stared. Then his prosthetic foot found the ice and slid out from under him, knocking Hiccup down. He landed with a hard thump on his back, the air sent out of his lungs and tears jumping into his eyes.  
“Dad!” Nuffink yelled from up on the roof, his little head popping up from beside the huge man.  
“Hey,” Hiccup wheezed.  
“’Morning Chief,” Gobber waved his hammer hand. “Just fixin’ up your roof. Astrid said it’s been letting in a draft.”   
Hiccup’s joy deflated.  
No Toothless. Of course not, Hiccup was being delusional in thinking they were back on Old Berk and Toothless was jumping on the roof, impatiently waiting for a morning flight around the island.   
Hiccup pushed himself upright. “Thanks, Gobber. But couldn’t you have waited until, I don’t know, midmorning?”  
“Midmorning?” Gobber scoffed. “And let our chief and his family suffer? I think not. Anyway, I have the rest of the roofs in the village to go and fix up today. You were first on the list.”  
Hiccup simply nodded. No point in arguing, Gobber was doing what had to be done. “Nuffink?”  
“Yeah dad?” his little blonde head leant out and green eyes stared down at Hiccup.  
“Come down from there and go wake your mother.”  
“But I’m helping,” he looked back at Gobber.  
Gobber nodded his head. “Go on, lad. I’ll finish up.”  
Without another word, Nuffink slung his leg over and pointed both feet to the ground and slid down the roof.  
Hiccup quickly scrambled up to catch him in time. “Easy there,” he caught him and guided him to the ground, carefully.  
“Thanks dad.”  
It hurt.   
A lot.   
Here was Hiccup, holding his son, his child. A little being that made him so happy it was hard to describe. He couldn’t calculate how much he loved his children and would do anything, sacrifice everything, including his own life to protect them. They were his world.  
But the ache of loneliness hurt. It throbbed alongside the joy of having children. Of having a family.  
Hiccup released Nuffink and gave him a playful shove towards the door. “Go on. Mum needs help waking up.”  
“Okay,” he raced off.  
“Just keep your distance,” Hiccup yelled in warning. “She won’t mean to stab you.”  
“I know,” Nuffink called back before disappearing from sight.   
**Thud! Thud!**  
Looking back up, Hiccup watched Gobber replace the shingles. “Need an assistant?” he offered.  
“No, chief,” Gobber whacked twice more. “I’m all done!” Going the same way as Nuffink, Gobber collected up his tools, slung his leg over, and aimed his foot and peg leg.  
Where Nuffink skimmed the roof with his little body, Gobber… well, he rattled it.  
Hiccup winced as a shingled broke and followed after the older man.  
Gobber landed heavily on the ground. “Whoa,” he rubbed at his knees. “Not what they use to be. Right chief. I’ll see you later,” he swaggered off with a whistle.  
“Thanks, Gobber,” Hiccup waited for him to be away from the house before picking up the shingle and looking at the new hole. He sighed. “Guess I’ll climb up and fix it after breakfast.”


End file.
